


Lucky Ones

by PsychoticGoddess



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticGoddess/pseuds/PsychoticGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then the stars align, boy and girl meet by the great design. Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones? Everybody told me love was blind, then I saw your face and you blew my mind. Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday

Bethany's POV  
        "Bethany? Wake up!" I heard a familiar voice awake me. I opened my eyes a bit and saw the blurry faces of my two best friends, Dan and Phil. I rubbed my eyes and sat up to find a box with dark blue wrapping paper on my lap.   
        "Guys! You shouldn't have!" I exclaimed, sleepily. Phil laughed,  
        "Actually,  _I_ shouldn't have. I got you that one" I let out a small giggle and started peeling the paper off the 2 inch thick rectangular cardboard box. I took the top part off of the box to find a framed photo of us three and my brother Domanik, who was Phil's boyfriend. It was taken when the four of us went t Las Vegas on holiday a few months earlier. I blushed,  
        "Phil! This is so sweet! Thank you so much!" I gushed, leaning over of give him a hug.  
        "It was nothing. Happy 23rd, B." When he broke free, I sat the photo on my nightstand right next to my TARDIS lamp.  
  
        The guys left the room for me to get [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=133816351) and put on a coat of makeup. I walked out of my room and went out to get the mail. As I walked back up to the flat, I read the envelopes.  _Mr. Phil Lester... Phil... Phil... Dan Howell.._ but before looking at the next envelope, I saw that the one addressed to Dan was from Ticket Master. What could Dan have possibly gotten tickets to? I got back to the apartment and sat the mail on the table in front of Dan, who was casually drinking orange juice.  
        "So, what did you get tickets for?" I asked whilst pouring myself my own glass of OJ. As soon as my mouth filled with the tangy orange liquid, Dan responded.  
        "It's not what I got tickets for, but  _who._ A.K.A a certain birthday girl." At those words, I almost choked on my juice. I couldn't have sat the glass down faster as I tore open the envelope. I looked at the upside-down tickets and gasped, not having to turn them the right way.  
        "You got me tickets to Arctic Monkeys?" I questioned, swooning over the two pieces of paper in my hands. Dan stood up and took one out of my hand,   
        "Well, I got  _us_ tickets to Arctic Monkeys." I let out a squeal of excitement and hugged him tight. "I know, I know. You love me." he finished with well-deserved cockiness.   
  
        I pulled my arms from Dan's waist and ran into Domanik and Phil's room, where Dom was most likely still sleeping, and flopped onto the bed. Dom's head popped up from the sheets and directed it's eyes toward me.   
        "What is it, B?" his sleepy voice groaned. I adjusted myself to where I was lying right next to him and spoke,  
        "Guess who's seeing Arctic Monkey tonight?" I asked. Dom's eyes widened and he immediately sat up,  
        "No... nononono! I forgot your birthday, didn't I?" He questioned, hesitantly. I shrugged,  
        "I guess so. But I don't care! I'm going to see my favorite band!" I exclaimed, doing a sitting dance on the bed.  
  
Dan's POV  
        In all my years of knowing Bethany, I've seen her smile more times then I can count. I've chosen my three favorite smiles of hers, even. The first one was when we first met back in year 1. I was a shy little guy. I walked up to her during snack time and asked if I could have some of her Goldfish crackers. She was hesitant, but she gave me a big grin and poured me a handful. The second was when we went to prom together (as friends, of course) and people thought I was her date. Being B, she's always one to please a crowd so we slow danced together for the amusement of our peers. When it came time of the prom photo, she flashed a million dollar smile to the camera that highlighted the entire picture. Now that I saw her face when I gave her the tickets, I surely have a third on the list. I have a plan drawn together for tonight. First, we go to the concert and have lots of fun. Then during her favorite song, "Arabella", I sneak my hand into hers. It's cheesy as hell, but it might just work. After all, the only thing holding us back from perusing other people is the fact that the two of us are too inseparable. If we don't get each other, we get nobody... or at least that's my psychological standpoint on it.


	2. Concert Sparks

Dan's POV  
        I couldn't do it. I didn't get a chance to go through this my plan. B's hands were up throughout the entire concert. I should have thought this through more.   
        "You ready to go?" Bethany asks with a flowery tone. Seeing her happy cheered me up a bit.  
        "Yeah, totally." I responded. We head toward the exit when B stops in her tracks and kneels down to pick something up. "Something wrong?" I wonder. Bethany ascends to her feet and stares at the card with a plastic cover over it that was attached to a tag-necklace thingy.  
        "This is a backstage pass, Daniel! I wonder who it belongs too." She tells, looking around for the possible owner. I shrug,  
        "No clue. But hey, finders-keepers?" I suggest. Bethany gives me a look of disapproval,  
        "No way! I mean... I'd love to but it isn't mine."  
        "So? It's your birthday! You deserve everything in the world." I inform her. She grins,  
        "I guess you're right. But what about you? I can't just leave you here while I hang with the band"   
        "Don't worry about me, B! I'll wait in the car. You go have fun." I encourage. Bethany smiles and starts skipping off. She doesn't make it a foot away before turning around and giving me a peck on the cheek.  
        "Give me 10 minutes, okay?" I felt my face become red and warm.   
        "No worries" I let out with a high-pitched tone. I watched her walk off and into the dim hall before snapping out of my trance and realizing what I had just done. A gorgeous girl going off to meet four potentially famous guys. What could possibly go wrong?  _Everything_.  
  
Bethany's POV  
        I walked up to the door with a star on it. I couldn't just walk in. I lifted my hand and knocked hesitantly. A second passed before the door opened. Standing in the doorway was Matt.  
        "Well, hello hello!" He greeted. All I could do was smile as he looked back at the others and said "We got a pass!" He then stepped out of the way for me to walk in. The other three; Nick, Jamie, and Alex were all sitting and watching me walk in. Jamie stood up and spoke,  
        "Hello, [tatted ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=134033215)raven-head. Do you have a name?" I took a moment to assess the moment and responded,  
        "Bethany... Bethany Murdock." My voice was clearly shaky, but I tried to keep my cool. Alex, who was sitting on the black leather couch across from me, scooted over,  
        "Why so nervous, love? We're people too. Come and sit down." I shrugged and planted myself on the cushion  next to him. "You look oddly familiar and so is your name. Do you Vine?" he continued. I chuckled,  
        "No way. I make videos on Youtube." At my words, Nick sat up more,  
        "That's right! She's the one that the fans keep tweeting you links to!" Up until then, I had completely forgotten about that. My viewers had asked me to do a 'man-crush Monday' on my twitter and I chose Alex at last minute.   
          
        Alex snapped his fingers and pointed, "That's right! You're the one that my followers keep telling me about!" I felt both flattered and awkward that he remembered that.  
        "Yeah... sorry about all that. I didn't know that they would go to such extreme levels. But hey, that's how they are." I apologize, trying to push the acts out of the way. Alex laughed,  
        "It's completely fine. Of course, I can't blame them." My eyes widened at the comment. I wasn't sure if it was flirting or conversation, but it was enough to give me butterflies all the same. I looked at the clock above the door and realized I was gone for 7 minutes already. My thoughts immediately shifted to Dan.  
        "Well, I should probably get going. I didn't come here alone and I promised I wouldn't be too long." I admit. Matt takes advantage of the comment,  
        "Oh! I'm guessing a boyfriend, correct?"  
        "No, actually. My friend Dan got himself and me tickets. It's my birthday." I defend. Alex chuckled,  
        "Happy birthday! How old does this make you? 19?" I giggle,  
        "I'm officially 23, honestly." I point out. Jaime responded,  
        "Woah, forget her age! Do you actually believe that she's single? That Dan guy must've planned on pulling the moves!" Of course, I love Dan to death. I don't deny feelings but we are just too close to date. And even then, knowing him for so long, he would have done something already if he returned the feelings. We talked for another 5 minutes before I took off the pass and let them all sign it. Then I said my goodbyes and left the room. I went back to the car and immediately started apologizing for my tardiness.   
        "I'm so sorry! I totally lost track of time!"  
        "It's fine, B. Anyways, what happened?" Dan questioned. I took off the pass once more and handed it to him,  
        "They all signed it!" I exclaimed. Dan examined it for a moment and then spoke,  
        "Bethany... are you aware that right next to Alex's signature there's a phone number?" I froze and quickly shuffled to take the necklace away to look for myself. There it was. The number seemed legit.  The entire ride back I was freaking out about it.


	3. Love/Hate

Bethany's POV  
        "Wait... so you're telling me that this is Alex's actual phone number?" Domanik asked. I shrugged,  
        "It's appears that way." Phil joined into the conversation,  
        "Well, what are you waiting for? Call him! Text him! Do something besides let the ink sit and fade." I looked at my feet,  
        "I don't know about it."   
        "If you don't do it now, you'll spend your entire life wondering why you didn't." I big brother pointed out. I took a moment to think before pulling out my phone and dialing the number. I knew that this could end in one of two ways: he might not pick up or he  _will_ pick up. I couldn't determine which outcome terrified me more.  
  
Dan's POV  
        I didn't like the fact that Bethany has Alex's number. The thought of it shoved even worse thoughts into my mind. They could end up becoming best friends and I end up as a third wheel. Hell, they could date and get married and have little Bethurner babies. Maybe I was getting a little ahead of myself. Knowing that she's on the phone with him in the other room right now made me anxious. London was their last date on the tour, so they probably aren't in a hurry to get anywhere. After what seemed like ages, B finally comes back in with a huge smile.  
        "Guess who has a date tonight!" She exclaimed. My chest caved in. Her smile was beautiful, but I wasn't sure if it's a favorite, considering that it was another man who had caused it. Dom broke into an excited dance,  
        "You! You've got a date with Alex  _fucking_ Turner!" I froze at the fact that the word 'fucking' was correctly used in that sentence. He can have any girl in the world and he chose  _my_ Bethany. I get why he'd make moves but I just don't like that he did it before I ever could.  
  
***4 hours after***  
  
Bekka's POV  
        I had the best time tonight. We went walking, which was a great way to talk and get to know each other. Then we stopped at a little pub where we had a drink or two. Overall, it was a good night. I went into the apartment, trying not to make too much noise. This was right around the time when Phil and Dom would be 'heading to bed'. Of course, Dan is still up at this time. I went into my room and changed into my [sleep wear](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=134048185) and went in to chat with Dan for a bit. I walked in and saw that he was editing.  
  
Dan's POV  
        I heard the door open behind me. I knew it was Bethany, but I was too upset to react. I guess I got high-hopes from her kissing my cheek the other night so I now feel led-on. The last thing I wanted was for her to mention the date.  
        "Hey, babe" She greeted behind me. She calls everyone babe, so it was nothing special. Without looking away from my screen, I replied,  
        "You're finally home." I spat. B kneeled down next to me,  
        "Yes, I am. What's got you so upset, Sweety?" Trying to get her off my back, I spun my chair toward her and responded,  
        "Don't worry about it. How what your night with tall, dreamy  _Alex_?" My tone had a hint of disgust. Bethany looked at me with confusion,  
        "Uhm, it's was nice. What's gotten into you?"  
        "Me? Oh nothing! Everything's just peachy!" I sassed. B's eyebrows raised,  
        "Are you PMSing or something?" I turned my chair back towards my screen and continued editing.   
  
        "Wait... are you mad about me having a date with Alex?" she added. I stood up and started pacing,  
        "It isn't my favorite thing in the world." I admitted.  
        "Why is it that you have a problem with it? Are you afraid of being the third wheel?" Bethany interrogated.  
        "It's not that. I just don't like the thought of you dating him." I inform her.  
        "Normally your input means the world to me, but this is just low! The first time I get a date since high school and you have to get all worked up over it?" She snaps.   
        "I'm trying to protect you! Guys like him don't want relationships! He probably thinks your some groupie who he can take advantage of." I try to reason. It gets to were I can almost see B's face turn red with anger.   
        "You don't know anything about him, Daniel!" I laugh at the idiotic comment,  
        "I  _do_  know that he's like every other rock star ever! And what do you know? You've only been on one date!" Bethany rolled her eyes,  
        "Well, I guess one date is enough to get your panties in a twist. I mean, is it really your place to speak?" That made me feel sick to my stomach. I sat back down at my computer and continued editing.  
        "I really don't want to do this right now." Without a word after, I couldn't feel her presence behind me anymore. Shortly after she left the room, the door to her bedroom slammed.


	4. Hellcat Spangled Apology

Bethany's POV  
        By the time my alarm went off, I was wide awake. I didn't sleep a wink and all I wanted to do was run to Dan and express how sorry I was for what went down. I stood up and walked out of my bedroom to navigate down the hall. Phil was up, but Dom was known best for sleeping until noon. All of his life, Domanik was a sleeper. Sometimes he would sleep through his alarm when we were in school and I had to wake him up. I tiptoed into Dan's room, where he was asleep. Considering the position, it wasn't very peaceful. I lift the covers and l lay down on the opposite side of him. The weight-shift woke him up, which led to a sleepy grunt. As soon as our faces were parallel to each other, his eyes fluttered open a little. I smile,  
        "Morning, sweetness. Sorry about my behavior last night." Dan pulled his arms out of the comforter to stretch.  
        "I'm sorry too. I may have overreacted a bit." I started twirling a strand of his wavy bedhead,  
        "No, you were right to say what you did. That's why I've decided not to date Alex anymore."  
        "Now I feel bad. You really don't have to do that." Dan responded, sitting up.  
        "Look, you mean more to be than some Elvis-haired rock star. I mean, we have so much history. It makes Alex and I seem like total strangers!"  
        "Very true. Now, I say the four of us have a night together. You know; games, laughs, and the occasional awkward silence? We could even invite Chris and PJ!" He suggests.   
        "Like the good old days before Dom got his job at the cafe downtown! I bet we can get him to take the night off."   
  
* _**That night***_  
  
        "Alright, Chris. You spin now!" Dan told as we played truth or dare. Chris reached over and gave the bottle a good spin. It when round and round until it slowed to a stop on me. Chris laughed,  
        "Finally! Alright, B; truth or dare?" I shrugged,  
        "Truth because I'm not risking a dare from you" The circle laughed and Chris sat up straighter and looked me in the eyes,  
        "What age did you lose your v-card? Make sure to include  _who, where,_ and  _how._ " My eyes widened and my body froze. I wasn't sure how to tell my circle of friends and brother. Everyone let out a series of 'ooooo' as I pulled together the words in my head.  
        "Well..." I started. I then felt a hand on my knee,  
        "You don't have to tell them if you don't want to. That's you and the  _other person_ 's business." Dan informed me. PJ kicked into the moment,  
        "Actually, that's part of the game. The truth  _must_ be told." I took a deep breath and leaned in to have a semi-private chat with Dan,  
        "These are our friends, Dan. None of them know so maybe they should." I could practically hear Dom's eyes widen on the other side of the circle before he spoke,  
        "Bethany... be honest because I think your giving it away the longer you don't tell"   
  
        I let out a sigh and began to tell the story.  
        "Well... I was 15. I was with my friend at my childhood home. We were just playing some Playstation until, as they say, one thing led to another..." The circle leaned in as if they had to read the story off my forehead.  
        "So... who in the name was it?" PJ questioned. I looked at my feet and continued,  
        "My only friend throughout my child and teenhood..." Right then, the entire room broke into a frenzy.  
        "I'm not surprised!" Phil laughed. Dan's face turned bright red like Christmas.  
        "So it wasn't awkward after that?" Chris asked. I shrugged,  
        "As it was said, it was probably bound to happen." Domanik stood and pointed at me,  
        "As your brother, I scold you. But as your friend-figure, I'm impressed! What else are you hiding from me?" I chuckled,  
        "You know that slinky I took from you out of spite when you were 10? It's in my jewelry box." Dom's jaw dropped,  
        "That was 17 years ago, B!" Dom then ran to my room, most likely to retrieve his lost toy. He scrambled back in with the metal springing toy and popped back onto the couch. "Phil, look! My slinky!" The 6 of us spent the rest of our time playing the game and we all agreed to have a 'hang-out night' every other Friday.


	5. Homerun

Bethany's POV  
        I woke up to an empty house. Dan and Phil were off doing their radio show and Dom was working. I sat down on the couch and started looking through my phone when there was a knock at the door. I got up and went to get it before I realized that I was still in my [jammies](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=135000527). The shirt went down to my knees, so I wasn't too indecent. I stood on my tippy-toes and looked through the peephole to see something I didn't expect at 10 am. I opened the door,  
        "Alex? What are you doing here?" Alex shifts his weight from one side to another,  
        "I just wanted to know what was up. You just refuse to return my calls. Did something happen on the date or...?" I open the door a little more to let him in,  
        "Let's chat for a bit." He stepped in and sat down on the chair, clearly waiting for answers. I shut the door and continued. "Nothing bad happened on the date but something important has come into the picture."   
  
Alex raises an eyebrow, "Like what?"  
        "Dan just doesn't think that I should see you." I admitted. He stands up,  
        "So you're letting him keep you from doing things that you want to do?" I roll my eyes,  
        "It's not like that! He means a lot to me, you know? Bros before hoes."  
        "It sounds like he has a thing for you. I mean, why wouldn't he? Every aspect of you is interesting." with every word, he got closer and closer to me. "No wonder you're still on my mind." It got to where he was centimeters away from my face. I could feel the atmosphere shift. I go to back up but before I could take a step, his lips connect with mine. The kiss wasn't too special. Yes, it was good but very forced and sloppy. I found the strength to push him off. Out of complete instinct, I raise my right hand and send it gliding across his face. Alex stumbles back and holds his cheek,           
        "I guess this is my cue to leave." He then brushes passed me and walks out.  
  
 _***2 hours later***_  
  
        "We're home!" Phil announces, walking in. As soon as Dan steps in, I grab his arm and drag him to my room.           
        "Woah! Where's the fire?" He questions. I shut the door behind me,  
        "Alex came by earlier."  
  
Dan's POV  
        As soon as those words left B's lips, anger filled me. "Why was he here?"  
        "He asked me why I've been avoiding him. Then after I explained myself he..." B cuts off.  
        "He did what?" I question with a hint of irritation. Bethany takes a breath,  
        "Alex kissed me. But I stopped him and left a handprint on his face." Though I was relieved she had it stopped, I still have an uncontrollable anger. I begin to pace,  
        "This is bullshit! It's like he can't take a hint!" I swear. I go on saying similar before B gets in front of me and cuts me off.  
        "Dan, listen. It's done with. I just need you to calm down for me." she caresses my face with both hands and speaks in a gentle tone. Bethany's bright green eyes stare straight into mine, making me automatically calm. This may be my only chance. I pull my arms slowly away from my sides and wrap them around her waist. I lean my head in and allow my lips to meet her's. Bethany doesn't hesitate to kiss back.  
  
Bethany's POV  
        I refused to come up for air. Something about this moment felt right. Of course, I've shared kisses with Dan before but this was something else. It wasn't heat of the moment like the others, nor was it some quick peck from dares. Within ten seconds, I knew that it was going somewhere. Daniel lifted me for a brief second to prop me on top of the bed without breaking contact.  
  
 _***That morning***_  
  
        I opened my eyes and felt two arms wrap around me. It was like laying on a cloud. I then felt the brush of two lips on the back of my neck. I giggle,  
        "What a feeling to wake up to." I shift to lay on my other side, where I come parallel with Dan's brown eyes. He smiles,  
        "Tell me about it." even though me moment was perfect, I couldn't help but think of after this.  
        "Dan... I don't want this to be a one-time thing" I admit. He sits up,  
        "Neither do I. In fact, I want something more." still laying down, I grin with complete excitement,  
        "So does that mean you've conquered the oh-so dreaded 'friendzone'?" Dan begins to lean in,  
        "You tell me" then he seals it with a smooch.


	6. I (don't) Need a Hero

Bethany's POV  
        The guys were having a field-day with Dan and I getting together, but other than that it was like nothing changed. Every Saturday night Dan, Phil, Dom, and I would have a movie marathon. This week's theme: Marvel, as suggested by me. I grew up on stuff like that. From comic books, to movies, to Halloween costumes. Hell, I've been every member of DC's Justice League as well as the Avengers on multiple occasions. Don't get me wrong, I still have a soft spot for the villains. I've been everything from Venom to Lex Luthor and I still have my ever-growing comic collection. We all laid on the floor, surrounded by dozens of blankets and pillows. Dom held Phil close and I cuddled Dan's midsection as we watched Iron Man. Dan was a little hesitant about my choice of movies, since I had always imagined myself in a relationship with a superhero as a child.   
  
        "So B, if you could compare me to one superhero, who would it be?" Dan asks. Of course he wants to know what I think.  I shrug,  
        "Well, I'm not sure. You aren't exactly the hero type. I mean, you may not be a hammer-wielding god or a hover-crafting bad boy but you still fit me better than my favourite sweater."   
        "You had to add the Lana Del Rey lyric?" He wonders. I giggle,  
        "Of course!"   
        "Dan may not be a superhuman but I see myself as Green Lantern" Phil tells. My eyes widen,  
        "Then Dan must be Green Arrow! You know, since you two are a team." Dan laughs,  
        "I like the idea, but I don't have a super sick mustache like Arrow."   
        "Dom's always been the Hulk in my eyes, since he's so tall." I explain.   
        "Dom smash!" Domanik exclaimed.   
        "I'm still unsure of who I would be" I admit. Dom gasps,  
        "I see you as a villain. Either Loki or Poison Ivy, I say." Phil sits up,  
        "Nope. If anything, B's Bucky Barnes or The Joker." I have no issue with any of the suggestions.   
        "Is it bad if I say Catwoman for obvious reasons?" Dan blushed. My jaw drops,  
        "I am certainly not Catwoman! I don't like whips."   
  
        The rest of the night was spent as a simple childhood sleepover would be. Movies, pillow forts, junk food, and video games. The four of us laid down on the pile of pillows on the floor to sleep when Dan begins to whisper to me,  
        "You know, all of the villains suggested work for you."  
        "How so?" I respond.  
        "Well; you're powerful like Loki, toxic like Ivy, resourceful like the Winter Soldier, dark-humored like the Joker, and fine as hell like Catwoman." he laughs. I reach over and flick him on the nose,          
        "Oh, shut up!"  
  
  


* * *

  
A/N  
        So sorry for the short chapter! I have this weird thing going on right now and it's a bit hard to concentrate on the story when I'm being hounded by this issue. But alas! I shall update more frequently to make up for this!


End file.
